In Control
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: Sweet, Sweet torture. Only permitted to be done by his lover. For once not the one in control. Sasuke/Naruto
1. In control

**Ok; it starts to get weird..the places where I make up this stuff nn"...**

**I woke up; and BAM!! There it was... the idea of this one nn"**

**Ah wellzz; hope you enjoy the torture my mind gives me (winks)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soft kisses trailed down his neck as he craddled his lovers head.

Openmouthed kissed made their way down, slowly – teasingly.

He arched his back, craving more for his lovers touch.

His hands, tangled in his lovers blond locks.

"Naruto..." he hoarsly whispered, desperate...

But his lover ignored his pleas, enjoying the sweet torture.

He moaned when his lovers hands trailed down – slowly.

Again he pleaded, but his lover too stubborn to obey.

He pulled his lovers head up in an attempt to kiss him, madly – needingly.

But his lover pulled back again, not granting him the pleasure.

"Where is all the patience?" He heard his lover whisper in his ear.

He could only do so much as glare – untill those teasing kisses made his glare waver, slowly – steadily.

"Fuck you, Naruto." He half hissed, half moaned – the torture...

His lover only chuckled.

"...you already do..." Naruto answered.

And he caught Sasuke's lips in his, before the other could answer, quickly – smoothly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did you like it? Is there anything I can improve, considering my writing-skills?**

**Let me know please!**

**Thanks for reading )**

**Neko-chan**


	2. Out of Control

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my sweeeeet nii-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Wub yaz Kuro-nii-chaaan!!**_

**Mainly because he wanted more **

**This is Sasuke's mind**

**The same story, yet different! Hoep ya like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When did he ever start to lose control?

Was he ever in control to begin with?

He didn't know.

His mind always blurred instantly – those kisses.

He enver knew that Naruto – _kyuubi_ – could be like this.

What changed their relation?

Or didn't it change at all?

His mind so clouded.

He moaned as another teasing kiss was planted low.

The tease.

All of the world could die – he didn't care anymore.

It didn't make sense.

How did he get into this position?

He wasn't forced – no.

Than, what made him change?

Was it the fight?

Was it the yelling?

No... neither one.

It were those lips – connecting to his.

Those hands – trailing down.

Those firy eyes – gazing into his.

Their relation – so changed.

Rivals, teammates – friends.

And now...now...

_Lovers._

Life is full of changes.

Sasuke knew that.

He didn't mind – not anymore.

He gave in – desires.

But he didn't give up – never.

He brought Naruto; needing to feel those lips against his.

"Where is all the patience?"

He could strangle the boy – _Yeah right..._

His thoughts already fading with the following kiss, planted firmly yet teasing.

"Fuck you, Naruto."

"You already do."

Being shut up – lips caught by his.

'_Finally...'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW! And make me happy!**

**Don't read and leave, that's downright mean (looks at you with teary eyes)**

**Anywho.. Make me happy! Give critics if ya like!**

**Neko-chan**


	3. In Control Again

**For the ppl who don't know japanese: teme jerk**

**The _Italic_ parts are Naruto's thoughts/or what he is saying.**

**This is the last part of this fanfic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How did he end up in this position?

He didn't really know.

He was yelling at him – Sasuke.

He was mad – the bastard.

He couldn't believe how stupid the other could be.

He always thought the other to be so smart so... genius.

Always trying to be better – rivals.

He already was the best.

He never noticed.

The _teme_.

He was yelling, trying to make the other realise.

What changed his position?

First yelling and now... – _desire_.

He was yelling, furiously.

But – _those eyes_ – suddenly he wasn't anymore.

One moment to the next.

His lips; capturing the others.

No resistance – _'Sasuke...'_

He felt the boy lean into him – _willingly?_

Nothing made sense.

But it didn't matter.

His hands sliding down the smaller boy's body.

He planted kisses in his lovers neck.

Feeling how the other leaned more into his touch.

Life changes – '_..but so did we..'_

He had never felt more happy.

For once he was in control.

It suprised him how little the cold boy cared about it.

He felt how the boy moaned at his teasing.

His felt how his rival –_ lover_ – pult him up, catching him in a needing kiss.

But he pulled back – enjoying his moment in control.

Lightly chuckling he pulled away -- "_Where is all the patience?"_

He caught the glare send towards him.

He wasn't affected – not anymore.

The glare wavered – more teasing kisses.

"Fuck you, Naruto" A hiss, a moan.

'No control...my turn..' 

He couldn't help answering – chuckling.

"_You already do."_

And before he could be threatened, he captured those pridefull lips in his.

Finally giving his rival, his _lover_, what he so deperately needed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it!**

**Done!**

**I reaaaaally hope you liked it, it was a first try to describe a thing from different angles.**

**Review and let me know all your thoughts about it!**

**Byebye**

**Neko-chan**


End file.
